Degrassi: Free Fallin
by BrokenAskeus
Summary: Sean is dead and Emma acts out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own Degrassi. However, enjoy the fic! **

**Rating is M. **

Summer is coming and going yet nothing can help her situation. She tasted what it's like to be used. Discarded. Carried on like it was no big deal.

Emma Nelson walked around the school with her head down.

"Hey, why don't you give me a blow job...?" "Yeah slut!"

"Did you enjoy the STD...?" She opened her eyes. "No! I hated it!"

Jay was watching her sadly. He only wanted to be her savior. "You all don't know what it's like to lose something sacred only to be thrown away for someone better!"

He slammed one of them into the locker. "Listen, ya little nosey kid...!" Chester froze. "Back off!" He let him go and the stupid shot down the hall like a bullet dart. "Greenpeace."

"How are you feelin...?" "STD free," she said sarcastically. "Look, I came onto you."

"Everybody is staring." He grabbed her hand. "Let em stare."

"You didn't want me." He sighed. He wanted her. Believe him when he said he wanted her.

"As far as you know, it did mean something." She sighed. She knew he was right. He had a girlfriend. "Are you with Alex now...?" "No, she's pissed off at me." "So, why don't you try to get her back...?" "Because, we were losing our spark even before the Ravine." Yeah. Fighting and more fighting. She wanted something he didn't want and tried to shove her little friends at him. She knew how he felt about being passed off like a damned bot. He wasn't going to be her caterer anymore. Amy made her move and before you knew it, they were in the Van. Alex and him were pretty much over and that was just his way of saying, "We're done! Go hang out with Paige!"

Alex passed her glare over to the couple. Amy leaned against her locker. "You know, him and Greenpeace are looking too cozy and comfy. Wanna go over there and pound them...?" Alex: Yo Jay..., STD too good for you...!?

Aw Fuck. "Lexi, go back to your business!" She smirked. "Why don't you tell her who you really are, Jay Hogart!?"

_"Ma, I'm your son. I worry about you." He took her hand in his and rubbed a small circle. She faintly smiled. "You're a good boy." "Mama, please don't drink anymore cause I don't want to one day find you dead." _

_"Jason, baby, call your father to pick you up." "No, I hate that asshole!"_

His father never visited on any of the holidays and left him with a drunken mother. She had Breast Cancer and had to have both removed but he's off with his rich girlfriend.

"I want you to meet Ma!" Jay drove them to a small town and showed her all the places he played as a kid including the old playground. There were some weeds still left on the lawn and the used tire swing. He used to push Alex and she used to push him back. "Dad used to push me on the swing... Until he grew old and tired of it."

"Yeah Emma, my home life isn't perfect." She realized she rubbed a sore spot. "I'm sorry." He sighed. He didn't blame her. Just disappointed in himself. When he changed, it was because of his father. He remembered bullying some kid when Alex got him into the Montreal Crew. She also got him into drugs. Alex was the perfect embodiment of perfect until she started to show signs of abuse. It was because her mother's new boyfriend, Wade. He got her into some shit and then, abused her. Alex punched him when he put her mother in a coma. She began to hang out with a new group. Jay fought with their ring leader to become the new leader. They started to rule the school. She was Queen and he was King. Then, she moved and he couldn't stand being without her and so moved too. They dated in Degrassi.

"I want to show you my home life. You'll get to see where I grew up. My city."

"Are you going to show me the Montreal Crew." "No. They are a little too rough around the edges. Why don't I show you my neighborhood...?"

"Go right ahead." And so, they were off again. Jay parked in front of a mobile home. "Don't lie to me Greenpeace. You think I'm poor."

"It does look homey..." He made a cute virgin sign. "Oo, homey. Where did you get your wit...?"

"Charming."

"Jason," came a tired voice. "Honey, did you bring someone...?"

"Yeah. And trust me, it ain't no Alex." "You know how I feel about Lexxi." "Ma, you'll like her."

"Well, don't just stand there! Let her in!"

It was a good conversation. Jay's mom didn't pry too much and she made sure Emma was comfortable. She even cleaned up the house.

"I know we have alcohol..." But Jay just shook his head. "Would you like juice?"

"Yes please."

Linda smiled. "What a sweet girl. Should bring her more often to visit me."

"I told you. She ain't Alex." "Ma..." "You know I loved that girl! I stood up for her but she turned on you!" "Mama, don't start that!"

Emma was wondering why she hated Alex. From what she was told, Alex had a hold on Jay.

"I don't want you to ever think you're worthless," he grabbed a hold of my hand and began to play with my thumbs. I loved the feel of him touching me. Only Jay can send tingles up my spine.

Right now, we're going to Wasaga. We're there to see Sean. I kind of miss him.

"And Ems. Sorry, your dad's laptop." No, he wasn't going to be guilty about that. "I don't hate you anymore for it."

"I should have been more sister. He was like my mom and I shouldn't have just up and taken it." "Sean was there too...?"

"Should have said something." Gee, what's with the guilt trip today? "Am I like your sister," I laughed. Eww. Bad imagination.

"Hardy. Hardy. Har!"

We got there just in time and I saw Sean's bulky frame fixing a car. His face held anger. "Yo Cameron, what's with the long face!?"

"Did you know Ellie was with Craig...?" Yes. The Vampire. Sean's flame. His now ex.

"I'm guessing she dumped you MAN!" Oh. When she was with Craig, she hurt my best friend.

She even sided with Ashley against guys. They made a protesting against dating and P.D.A.

Sean: Let's get out of here!

Sean was driving way too fast. "Slow down bro!"

That's when everything crashed and would change my life forever.

"Get away from me Vampire Slut!" Ellie stood in my way of going to see Sean. "If I was you, I would move," came Jay to my aid. He had a shoulder brace on and was looking to kill the bitch who's a life ruiner. Sean's mother cried fiercely and I physically let out an involuntary gasp. I was having a panic attack. "Someone call 911," as I blacked out.

Everything came in slow motion the next day. Where was I? Why are these walls too white...?

I changed. I'm no longer my outgoing self. I skipped constantly, used drugs, and fucked every guy in town. That's right, I'm a heroine addict.

Jay's right there with me. Everyone I knew, I brought down with me. Why am I so bad? Had Sean really messed me up?

Or was it that bloodless Vampire?

Craig: I can't see you anymore Ellie.

She was wound up about the way she was treated at the funeral. Still pissed that she couldn't see him. She was his girlfriend and boy was she dense.

No one was even on her side.

"Ellie, you were a bitch today and even I agree with Emma!"

I wanted to laugh and walk right up to her and slap her. Ellie: You know, you and Emma are both at fault!

Woah, she was pointing it at me...? Now, I'm ready to kill her.

"It's not my fault, you dumb bimbo!"

The fight was the talk of the school. I heard it from Jay and Jay heard it from this guy and this guy. On and on for a whole massive boring week!

Snake gave me a BIG time lecture. He warned me to stay away from it. But, I couldn't help it! Ellie ticked me the way no one ticked me before and I'm reluctant to forgive!

"Emma, you can't let it get to you."

Be brave. Stand strong. I just want to go to the Ravine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust is what the Ravine is for. I went to sit on the bench and waited for _HIM_.

Everybody doesn't get me the way he does. We shared something in common: Sean and our hate for Ellie.

Jay came up, looking cool as ever. He was stumbling and I caught him. He laughed at something I said. We were talking quietly amongst ourselves in the crowd of party- goers. "What am I to do with you, Emma Nelson...?" He shook his head. I laughed and picked up his cigarette. That is right. I started smoking without anyone knowing. They'd just lecture and lock me up. They'd think I was still messed up from what happened to Sean and my parents wouldn't let me out again.

Jay's Pov:

Going to Suave's was bogus. I guess Mrs. Kwan warned her that I was having trouble dealing. So, I'm waiting on her to start the lectures.

"How have you been, Jason...?" I smirked at her stonily. "I am well aware of your history but lately, you have been getting into more trouble than usual."

"Sean is dead and it is this bitches fault!"

"Ellie Nash...?"

Yes!

"And how do you feel about it?"

Hatred. Psychoticness. Insanity.

"Like I want to pull the prank again."

She knew. She knew what I wanted. And I was going after to get it. I need an accomplice. Someone who won't back out and betray me. But, can I really rely on her...?

"Jason, we've talked about this the last time you were here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lexxi, I need help!" "The asshole with an STD. What do you want!?"

"Would you believe me if I handed you cash for a prank?"

And so, they rummaged around her old trunk until they found what they were missing: The leftover paint and some feathers still unused from Rick.

They set it up on stage and made someone make a false announcement about the Degrassi Trivia Game. Everyone showed up at 9. Everything was ready to go, just grab the rope and...

"OH MY GOD!"

Paint started raining down along with feathers all over Ellie who was a participant. She screamed. Everyone screamed. Teachers were overwhelmed and tried to usher the students out.

Jay held back Alex from laughing too hard. Ellie was covered head and toe in feather. The stupid brown paint fitted her like a Chicken. Kids made jokes about it all day and all week long.

Ellie cried at home. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"Come to the Principal's office right now!"

Emma was waiting for Jay when he walked out of the school. "So, let me ask you. Did YOU do it!?"

He tried to coax her into some drugs but she shrugged it off and said, "What did I let you do to me...!?"

At Nelson's house:

Snake glared at Jay and Emma. "I'm glad you confessed. But do you know the consequences of what you did...?"

Jay: Ellie was a bitch and deserved it!

"So did Rick," he sneered. He was the only one who didn't forgive him. "Mr. S., she DESERVED it!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It sucks!" "He's keeping me away from you," she pouted.

"Hey, want to check out the Van...?"

They climbed in and did their thing. Then, climbed out like nothing happened but Emma fixed the little ruffle on her skirt.

"Wanna cause some trouble...?" They went into the school unnoticed and stole the next CD player. It was blasting away in the car as Jay and Emma both laughed with the top down and wind blowing in their hair.

Snake: I don't like it Spike! Her...! With him...! Skipping out of Degrassi!

"You just don't like it that Emma can decide what she wants!" After cruising around throughout Toronto, Jay dropped her off and she had to sneak in with the stolen Candy Bar.

I've never seen that look on Snake's face before: Disappointment when I told him I wanted to drop out of college. That would be my future: A failure at some low community college only to become a drug addict. That's what I said and he snapped at Jay.

Always Jay's fault. Never mine.

"Emma, you're not going to be hanging out with him if you continue to act like this!"

Shut up! You don't even know what I've been through!

Lowering myself so I can hear them, I pointed the gun.

It went off.


	5. Chapter 5

They do not know it. But I'm out there. Just waiting for the moment to strike. I am Rick Murray, on the run from my past.

But I am back Degrassi. And I am not leaving.

It was just one BIG horrible nightmare. The cops are everywhere. Channel 17 Canadian News. I had to tune away from the dead bodies and loud noise from police sirens.

Jay refused to let me view them putting the death seal over them.

God, my parents! I just hope the crooks are caught!

Manny walked over. "Emma..."

Everyone sent gift cards. Excuse me, I am just not in the mood.

I wanted to vomit. My parents are dead! Whoever shot them was still out there! Probably snooping around the house!

"Put this house under survelliance," I heard the cop say.

"Please let me go."

I walked over to Bennett Park. My feet felt interesting. "There's the kid whose parents were killed."

I chugged my beer down.

She was feeling wasted. Every time she would walk, she would fall over and trip. "You're drunk."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!"

We talked. It's scary that he's baring down on me.

"I can't get over the shooting. It just doesn't feel right." In fact, it makes me shiver.

"Do you think the gun guy is after you and didn't mean to aim for your parents...?"

That's exactly what I was thinking.

Creep was watching. He hid really well and no one even found him.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's you I want Emma. You're my priority."

They were staring at each other breathless and with fire burning in both veins.

_"You made my list, Emma...!" _

She gasped and spun around.

"What's wrong!?" He panicked. 'Get a grip, it's just the wind.'

No, it's not!

Rick wanted to rip off that skirt. Just pinch her nipples so hard that it hurt.

He flashed the video camera.

Oh god, he was viewing her sex! She watched as he filmed through it. She turned to the boy in jump suit.

"Bastard!" He actually had the galls to smile. They were in the prison and she was interrogating him. "You make me sick, you slime ball!"

Mrs. Murray had her head buried in her hands. She was looking through the glass, helplessly.

"My son!"

Jay glared. "He's not getting away," he snapped.

The little prick belonged in jail. He so far raped four girls and all four were Degrassians.

Including Paige Michalchuk/Emma Nelson.

"You're going to have to find an awfully good lawyer."

Rick mingled with the guests and got himself a shot of drink.

"That Manny Santos and Emma Nelson are fine pieces of Asses!"

He sipped and listened patiently. "I want to get into one's pants!"

"What did you think you were doing when you raped her...?"

"They were all abusers!"

"You talking about bullying... When you raped four girls?"


	7. Chapter 7

This trial needs to be over and Rick needs to go to jail. For a looong time.

"It was kidnap Rick!" He stared down at his left hand. The same hand he used on her. On those girls.

"I'm sorry Emma, but you deserved it!"

Emma was staying the night by herself. Aunt Hillary and Uncle John left her a note. They're gone for a whole week.

It was then the phone rang.

"Emma Nelson! This is the Nelson residence!"

Dead silence. Emma felt her whole body tense. "Is this a joke...!?" "No, I am coming for you..."

"You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Someone called my house..."

"You're not the only one who got a gift." He held up a picture of her.

Nude. In the shower.

With a rose petal.

"This is some sick shit!"

"Whoever pulled this stunt is good Emma. You need to leave that house!"

"I'm just scared I'll have to hide without making a stand."

You will get yours' Nelson!

Cop: Put him in the execution chamber!

He dragged off Paige and tied her up. She had a blindfold. Emma also was tied to a post. They were forced to stand and beg him to release them. It was embarrassing. What he did next was take off their clothes, video snapping them.

"Rick PLEASE let us go!"

"Shut UP!" He hit her and she fell crying. Paige was screaming. The others began screaming as well. They were all delirious.

"Since you're the first to start the ribbon campaign...?"

He ripped off her blindfold. "Let me see your precious face one last time..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Am I getting another retarded lecture...?"

"My Emma Chrissy, this isn't you."

Spike made her go see Shane or it's either that or a therapist. She was putting up quite a fight.

"Mom said you had been unmotivated. But I don't buy my baby girl doing these things."

'You have no idea.'

"I was going through some rough time." Here it comes, the bomb had been dropped.

"Emmy..." "And I see you're getting better. Nurse said you should be out of it soon."

'Just be happy that he's in jail.'

"There's a celebration party tonight. To Emma winning!" Jay raised up and clinked glasses with Spinner. They both watched the news. It was of a cop chasing after a teenager. Something about a ski mask serial killer.

"Dude, turn on the other program!" "What, I'm not watching Jenny Jones!" "Jenny Jones is great!" "You. Spinner. Must be bored."

Ellie thought of a way into busting in the jail cell.

"You are to help me..."

Manny followed her into the building. She felt sick!

'I know the Vampire is evil. But WOW!'

"You are to help me get even and in return, I'll help you. You can say it's a trade off."

Manny put on the recorder she had so she could hear everything from its sounding device.

"We will begin by me putting the mask on. Then, you will come in scaring the students. That will distract everyone from knowing it's us."

Alex said goodbye when a hand reached out for her.

"I also have hired help."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was in the dark. Something was ripped off of her face.

Rick leaned down in front of her face. "Miss me...?"

Manny got ready to head to Jimmy's. It was to be their 5th meeting. 'I know I'm cheating but he doesn't care about me...'

She had a plan against Ellie and was using Jimmy to do it. "Hey..." "Come on in." He moved aside and she wondered around his beautiful contemporary living room. "Great place you have." "Yeah, dad really over did it." "Can I talk to you...?"

After she was done, Jimmy laughed. "Ellie and Rick? No..."

"But it's true! I have it! Here!" And so, they watched the entire thing.

Jimmy was crushed.

"You have to help me bring those 2 down!"

"I'm not about pulling a prank!"

"They're just 2 sickos," she said kind of shocked.

"Let's show them we're not about to be scared."

Ellie showed up. Alex looked up panicked. "El, get me out of here!" "No, you are staying!"

"Are you psycho!? Or have you lost it!?"

She held up a knife. "What should I do to your hair with this...? Hm, it'll be nice to make you bald. Or how would you like it if I cut out your brain...?"

"Come on, this is CRAZY!"

"I know. But, I don't CARE!"


	10. Chapter 10

"You don't get it, Manny. And I don't expect you to understand it."

"This isn't some Glee Club convention. It's the Ravine."

I go there a lot to think. But most of the time to fuck and hang out with the others.

No one judged me. Most of the people left me alone, knowing that I can rat on them and have the Ravine banned for life. It was simply a simplicity in my life of non- simplicities.

Screwy to think that "I" Emma Nelson went from straight A to a plummeting "F."

She is still my best friend no matter the differences we've had. I just want her to get As again and not Bs and Cs. Why can't you go back to the way you are...?

"You have to understand that my life isn't so well right now."

Manny Santos is the next target on my list. I have to stop her from destroying all our plans. If she doesn't think I know and had been watching her then she is waaay stupider than I thought. I wish she was blond so I can shoot her!

Man, that Ellie Nash is getting scary. I didn't know what to think and I don't know what to do! Should I be a bully again and then, point the blame on Spinner...? I know he thinks I've forgiven him but how can I do that when my leg wasn't working right? My legs were the best part of my body. They were reliable. Dependable. And I don't have that anymore. Thanks to stupid Spinner.

Jay was just a narcissist. I hate him! Don't know how much anymore.

I'm sorry to Jimmy. I'm sorry to everyone. You will never know what's going on in my mind. I detest myself and my little accomplice. I took the past for granted and I took the present for granted.

I am a bully.

That bastard had a right to call himself a bully! He is next! I cannot put up with Romeo's words.

They changed me.


End file.
